Overhead storage bins in aircraft typically include latching systems to secure the pivotal bucket to the upper housing. However, many latch systems have proven unreliable. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved latch system. U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2014/0197721 and 2015/0307192 are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.